


A List of My Midnight Cinderella | Ikemen Royal Dabbles

by AuroraGolden



Category: Cybird - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ikemen Royal Romances, Ikemen Royals, MidCin, Midnight Cinderella - Freeform, cybird, cybird ikemen - Freeform, cybird ikemen series - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: A collection of Fluff & NSFW Shorts/DabblesNo set of specific suitors





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fellow Princesses**

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Hope you all enjoy my little Dabbles**

**Fluff & NSFW**

**（＊＾Ｕ＾）人（≧Ｖ≦＊）/**

**＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／**

**Feel free to contact me for Requests/Continuations**

**∩(︶▽︶)∩**


	2. Sid x Reader | Slutty, Sexy Little Game | Slight-NSFW/Lime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-Fluff

**(y/n) POV**

         I got up form the chair and went for the couch but on the way to the couch I stubble and started toppling forward. I saw Sid out of the corner of my eye rush over to m. He caught me in his arms holding me tight to his chest.   
         “Well, well princess. Do you wanna play a slutty, sexy little game?” I hadn’t noticed but on my way down I had grabbed a hold of Sid’s shirt and pulled on it to the of breaking quite a few of the buttons off of it. “Guess you did drink to much uh.”  
         “S-s-sorry Sid.” I stammered out. I tried to stand up straight but just ended up toppling backwards. Sid pulled me close one more time and spun me around to sit on the couch. “Thanks.”  
          “You haven’t answered my question yet.”  
         “Your question?” I couldn’t think straight with him standing there with his chest exposed like that!  
          “Fine, I’ll repeat myself just this once.” It took all my well and strength to look him in the eyes. “Do you wanna play a slutty, sexy little game, your highness?” I immediately felt heat rise to my cheeks and I quickly cupped them hoping that I could hide the red in my cheeks.   
         “S-si-Sid. I uh.” He came closer to me and placed both his hands on either side of me.  
         “What do you say? Uh?” His voice was low and husky. “I think ya came up with a fine game just now princess.” A game I didn’t do anything other then accidently rip his poor shirt to pieces! I then saw a flicker of angry pass though Sid’s eyes. Right! He wants an answers to his question.   
         “I don’t under what you mean Sid? I wasn’t playing a game either, but if you wanna play a game I’ll play with you.” A smirk immediately lit up Sid’s features. He slid his right hand down on to my left shoulder and ripped the sleeve off. “Sid!”  
         “Your turn again.” I have to be as red as a tomato at this point in time.   
         “You want me to rip more of your clothing?”  
         “Like I said, you wanna play a sluttly, sexy little game?” Not sure if it the alcohol or if I had found new confidence but I reached out and grabbed the bottom part of his shirt that hadn’t been torn yet and ripped it open. He then reached up and ripped the sleeve off the other side of my dress. I in turn then ripped the right sleeve off of his shirt. He bent down then tore the hem of my dress. With ever touch a sweet electric feeling surged though me and I could feel my body heating up more and more. I then took a hold of his shirt and pulled the whole thing off.  Looking up into Sid’s eyes I saw a glint in them. In a sultry voice and a smirk on his face he said “My turn again~” He grabbed either side of the front of my dress an then tore it open. I reached for the buckle on his belt when he quickly picked me up and tossed me on the bed.   
         “I thought it was my turn Sid?” My voice came out far more husky then I had intended it to.  
         “I’m done playing, let’s get started." As he pulled the rest of my dress off. Dizzy and dazed whether it be from the alcohol or this game, the only thought that crossed my mind was, ‘Tonight is going to be a great night’.


	3. Sid (Llyod Grandier) x Reader | Dark Alley | NSFW/Lemon/Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Info:  
> Setting: Bar  
> Genre: NSFW/Smut  
> Trope: Pinning/Public Places/Back Alley  
> Prompt:---  
> Kink: Multiple Orgasms  
>     *You are not the princess of Wysteria! You are just a commoner. Prostitute.  
> Pages: 3  
> Words: 1497  
> Characters: 7784  
> Read Time: About 7 minutes

 

* * *

  
  
 **(y/n) POV**  
  
         Lying there staring up at the ceiling I could still remember the night before vividly. I had never imagined THAT would happen, let alone with a handsome stranger, even if being with strangers is something I should be used to by this point in time. I sat up in my bed and staring out the window, I once again recalling the same events over and over again. There was only word that left my lips in the early glow of the sunlight…  
         “Sid.”  
  
-Earlier that Night-  
  
         I was at the local bar, not the most respectful place for a women to be but hey, who ever said I was respectful? My clothes definitely didn’t give you the vibe that I was respectful at all. If anything I gave the vibe that I was looking for a good time. As the night drew out several men approached me but wasn’t willing to pay the price. I mean come on a girl has to make a living somehow, am I right? I was about to give up for the night when a tall man with dark blue hair walked over to where I was sitting. Taking one of the two glass in his hand, he slide one across the table to me.   
         “Mighty thanks. The names (y/n). What’s your’s?”  
         “Sid.” He’s very blunt and to the point. I took a sip from my glass a smiled.  
         “You have good taste, Sid. Both in liquor and women.”  
         “Ya think so?”  
         “I do.”  
         “I’ve been watch ya all night from over there. You’ve turned down every man that’s come your way.”   
         “Turned them down? Oh heavens no, if they can’t pay the price they don’t get my services. It’s that simple, I’m sure a man like you can understand that, right?”  
         “Of course.” With that he pulled a thick stack of bills and tossed them on the table. I spit my drink out. Just looking at the stack I could tell it was already more than double what I usually charge my clients. “I’ll take it this will be enough then, to get me a good time?”  
         “With that you can have whatever you want!”  
         “Then stop wasting my time.” He reached over and yanked on my forearm. I grabbed the stack of bills and off we went. He pulled me down an alleyway before stopping. “Here should be good.” The middle of a dark alleyway? What have I gotten myself into? Gentle taking my chin in his hand, he moved my gaze from the wall to his sapphire eyes. Part of me was shaking and I couldn’t stop. “What’s wrong? I’ve seen ya whore yourself out to dozens of men over the last month or so, at least since ya started showing up at that bar. So why are you scared now?” I audibly let out a sigh of relief. That’s what he wants, for a moment there I was truly scared I wasn’t going to come of this alive. “Oh, I see, ya though I was gonna kill ya didn’t ya?”  
         “Taking a women to the back of a dark alley isn’t what I would call the most romantic spot you know.” A deep chuckle came from the back of his throat and I couldn’t help but shiver.  
         “I thought you were the one that said this stack of cash in your hand would get me anything I wanted.” It’s true I did say that but I didn’t think that through all the way. So here I am with a crazy weirdo about to do God knows what with me all because I was too greedy for my own good. He then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. He slid his other hand down my side and around to my butt. He’s far more gentle then I thought he would be. But his gentleness soon turned ruff. His kisses grew ruff and passionate. While his hands roamed over my body with need, groping here tenderly touching there.. With every move he made I could feel my body heating up. I don’t remember the last time I felt this good.  
         “Wouldn’t you… rather take.. This somewhere else?”  
         “No.” So blunt... WAIT! NO? He doesn’t intend to do it here in the alleyway does he?  
         “Wait!”  
         “What?”  
         “You want to do it here in the alleyway? Where someone could see us!”  
         “They won’t if you keep your voice down.There’s a reason it’s  called a dark alley ya know.” I quickly snapped my mouth shut. I felt him run his hand up my back and began pulling on the laces holding my dress together. It loosened around my shoulders exposing them to the cool night air. He trailed kisses down my cheek to my neck and then to my cleavage. A gentle moan escaped my lips. I could feel him chuckling against my chest, making me shiver in pleasure. “Ya like that, don’t ya?”  
         “Yeah I do.” He pulled the rest of my dress down exposing my sensitive breast to the cool air. He then lavished my breast with kisses. Then with one hand he gripped the breast he wasn’t lavishing and with the other he pushed my dress off and it laid in a pile around my ankles. With that same free hand he gentle went up the side of my leg  and hovered over my entrance. Taking a finger he started at my base and slide his finger up my entrance and to my clit. He then rubbed gentle around on it causing me to go weak in the knees. He then suck two fingers inside and began pumping in and out of me. I let another moan out.  
         “You’re so wet, (y/n).” He sounded rather pleased with this.   
         “I’ve never been treated this way before. Most men are in it for themselves.”  
         “This is true but I find more fun in watching women go weak at my touch.”  
         “You won’t have any trouble out of me on that, I can promise you that one.” My breathing is heavy now. “After all, if you keep this up I’m gonna cum.”  
         “Good, it's what I was going for.” He definitely a strange man but I won’t complain if he wants to make cum over and over again. That’s a win, win in my book! I get paid and get to have fun. I gripped his shoulders and leaned against him. I felt the knot in my stomach tighten and in a moment more it release. He took his fingers out a licked them clean. “If I knew you tasted this good I would have started with this in the first place. He bent down to my womanhood. He took one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder, drawing me closer to him. “Ya better hold on to me for support. I’m about to blow your mind.” and with that he placed a gentle kiss on my clitoris, causing me to shudder violently. That was only the start of something for more sweet to come. He lavished my bud so much that I lost track of how many time I came and a matter of how many times I called his name. I was reduced to almost nothing when he slid my leg off his shoulder.  
         “Sid?”  
         “You didn’t think you would get to have all the fun did ya?” Undid his pants and letting them fall to the ground. He then placed his member at my entrance. “Ya ready?” I nodded because forming words at the moment was very hard. I plunged deep in to me making my back arch and my body push up against him, I almost lost my balance. “Don’t worry, I got ya.” He steadied me and gradually picked up pace. Faster and faster he plunged deep into me. It wasn’t long before I was cumming again. I gave myself over to him hoping he would just take care of me at this point. It wasn’t long before he came as well. “Where do you live?”  
         “Why.. sho-ould I te-ll you-you.”  
         “So I can take ya home, stupid. You can’t walk in this condition.”  
         And so I told him where I lived and he took me home. So here I am getting read for the day when I heard a knock on the door. I go up out of bed and walked over opening it I greeted my guest. “You ready for round two… (y/n).” I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn’t seeing things. He held up a wad of cash. “Of course I’m sure this will before then enough. So come with me back to my mansion.” He reached over taking my arm, pulling me towards a carriage.


	4. #ChristmasWithIkemen Leo Crawford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info:**
> 
> Suitor: Leo Crawford  
> Game: Midnight Cinderella | Ikemen Royals  
> Setting: Wysteria Palace  
> Genre: Fluff/SFW  
> Trope: —  
> Prompt: Not Knowing what to get for Christmas  
> Kink: —  
> Read Time: About 2 Minutes

      It was three days before Christmas and I still didn’t have a gift for Leo. I paced around my room trying to think of something that he would want for Christmas but of course I came up empty handed. It was now almost midnight and I knew I should be getting some sleep but I just couldn’t. Finally I forced myself to go to sleep. ‘Two days left’ I mentally told myself.

      The next morning I overheard a noble man talking about Leo. I rushed over to him before he could leave the castle grounds.

      “Sir!” I called out. “I can talk to you for a moment.” He turned around at the sound of my voice. First looking annoyed but when he saw it was me he quickly smiled.

      “Your Highness! Of course I have a moment to speak with you. What can I help you with?”

      “Well I overheard you talking about Leo and it sounds like you know him fairly well.”

      “Yes Your Highness, Leo and I have been friends for a while now.”

      “I was hoping you might know what he would want as a Christmas gift.”

      “That’s an easy question Your Highness. Leo loves you with all his heart so if there was anything he would truly want for Christmas it would be you. Well, then again, he would probably love anything that you would give him.”

      “Thank you so much good sir.” I didn’t want to keep him held up for very long. I bowed my head politely at him and turned then quickly made my way inside. I decided that I would make him a cake and offer him all my time for the rest of the day.

~Time Skip to Christmas Day~

      “(y\n) when can I open my eyes?” Leo pouted cutely.

      “They’ve only been closed for three seconds Leo!” I said laughing. “I’m almost done just a little longer.” I wheeled the cart in and stopped right in front of him. He was wriggling in his set. “Alright you can open them Leo.” When he opened his eyes and saw the cake he smiled sweetly at me.

      “(y\n) I love it, I love you.”

      “Ah well lucky you there’s more.”

      “More?”

      “Yup you get to spend the whole day with me! We can do whatever you want to do.”

      “All day?”

      “Yup!”

      “Whatever I want?”

      “Yes Leo!”

    “Then let’s start here.” he voice turned sultrily as he reached for the ribbons holding my dress together and lightly tugging on them to undo them.  “You did say anything (y\n).” 


	5. #NewYearWithIkemen Byron Wagner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info:**
> 
> Suitor: Byron Wagner  
> Game: Midnight Cinderella | Ikemen Royal Romances  
> Setting: Wysteria Palace  
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope: Princess Classic  
> Prompt: #NewYearWithIkemen  
> Kink: —  
> Read Time: About 2 Minutes

         It’s New Year’s Eve and I hoped I would get to spend New Year with the man I love. Of course I know I’m being selfish here. He, like me has a kingdom to run, so he can’t just simply up and leave whenever he please. Just like I can’t just up and leave to visit him is Stein. Sitting at my desk in my office finishing up paperwork, a deep sigh left my throat. It was then the door flung open to reveal the man I was just daydreaming about.

         “That was quite a big sigh for a princess.”

         “Byron!” Jumping form my set to rush into his arms. “I was just thinking of how I wanted to see you. But how did you-” My voice trailed off, leaving me to stare at my feet. He must have jumped through a lot of hoops to be here with me. “You didn’t-” Putting a finger to my lips he cut me off.

         “I finished up my work and left the rest in good hands. There is no need to look so down.”

         “You must have worked a lot of overtime to be here though. Being here with me isn’t worth risking your health Byron.”

         “I’ve pulled far worse shifts then this on my princess, so please don’t worry about it a moment longer.” The bell chimed alerting us that is was now January 1st. He cupped my cheeks in his strong hands and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. All to soon he pulled his lips away. “Happy new year, princess.”

         “Happy new year, Byron. By the way, I’m your wife therefore I would be your queen now.”


End file.
